The MVP
by luckybear101
Summary: short one-shot: Bella gets a little excited during a hockey game. B/Em


The MVP:

*Thud* Two players slammed into the glass making Bella wince even though she knew it didn't actually hurt.

Bella Swan had been coming to hockey games since she was a little girl, but it wasn't until recently that she began coming willingly. Her father had always been the one to drag her to the games, and now that she was no long living at home she thought she's be out of having to come.

It had started four weeks before that point when Bella had agreed to come to a game with her friend Alice. Why she had agreed to do this even she did not know, but she had come because she had agreed to do so. The game had started out the same as all the rest of them in Bella's opinion. There wasn't a single thing to hold her interest until he stepped onto the ice.

Emmett McCarty. He was like nothing she had ever seen before. This gigantic player skated onto the ice and almost immediately ended up in the box. He was what he father had always called a goon. Even as hockey illiterate as she was Bella could see that! Since that first time Bella had come to watch McCarty play in every home game.

In truth, it was not an interest in hockey that brought her back every game. No, she still have absolutely no interest in the game. But, there was just something about watching Emmett McCarty check other players into the glass that turned her on. She couldn't explain it.

Bella had gone out with Alice after that first game, and by pure chance they had ended up in the exact same bar as most of the team. Alice had pointed out Emmett from across the room. That was when everything changed for Bella.

When she was watching him on the ice she thought that surely all that bulk was padding, but there he stood this solid block of muscle. From that moment on she began to think about him in ways she was prone not to think of men she didn't even know. She had come to every home game since then, and every time he stepped onto the ice she felt the familiar pooling between her legs.

This night was no different than any other night she had come to watch him play. She sat there watching him thinking about how very hot he was making her just by being. She sat there thinking about how much she wanted him to be slamming her into the wall instead of this player from a different team.

_Bella had been watching him for weeks, both on and off the ice. She had thought about him in ways she never thought about men she didn't know. And now here he was kissing her touching her. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he pressed her against her bedroom wall a lot harder than any man had ever dared to do before. Every guy in the world wanted to be careful not to hurt her but not Emmett._

_She reached up and began undoing his tie careful not to break their kiss. He looked so good all dressed up after the games. Almost as good as he did all sweaty pushing people around._

_She could feel his muscles through his shirt as she ran her hands down dragging his tie to the floor. His hands inched their way up her thighs pulling her skirt gently up. Bella could tell that he wasn't actually taking it off or even pulling it up out of the way. He was just playing with her._

_Their kiss deepened Emmett's tongue exploring her mouth. This was kissing in a way Bella had never quite experience before._

_Emmett's hands continued their trek running up her sides touching her breasts through the top part of her dress. He broke away kissing his way over to her neck nibbling gently. Bella moaned; it felt so good. "You're loud," he said against her neck._

"_Sorry," she responded blushing._

"_No, I like it."_

_Bella chuckled in response as Emmett kissing his way down the side of her neck to her collarbone. She could feel his hands behind her pulling down the zipper of her dress freeing her breasts._

_The dress slid down her body pooling at her feet, but she took no notice of it as Emmett's hands ran over the skin of her back sending shivers down her spine. His hands inched forward running along her lower stomach and up again as he licked along her collarbone._

_Bella moaned loudly as his hands found her breasts. He pinched a nipple with each hand causing her to gasp. "Oh god!" she moaned loudly as his mouth replaced one of his hands. She thought she was going to lose it right then and there as his tongue flicked along her nipple._

_Now that one of his hands was free from massaging her breast it began traveling back down toward her lower stomach. His fingers ran along her stomach just above the top of her panties sending sparks along her flesh. "You have to many clothes on," she managed to get out._

_Bella reached down and tried to drag him up toward her again. Emmett seemed to get the hint and stood up in front of her. She reached out and began undoing his shirt wanting to see what he looked like under it._

_It fluttered to the floor, and Bella ran her hands down his abs unbuckling his belt as soon as she came to it. Emmett kicked his shoes off as she undid his pants next. The sight of his standing in front of her with his pants around his ankles looked so much better than Bella had ever dreamed. _

_The second he had stepped out of his pants he went back to assaulting her neck again. Bella began trying to reach down to undo her boots. "Leave them on," Emmett growled in her ear nibbling on her earlobe._

_Bella moaned in response. She ran her hand down his abs again, but this time she kept going past the waistband of his boxer running her hand along his dick. She gasped as she realized that little Emmett was not so little at all! "Something you like?" he chuckled in her ear._

_She ran her hand over it again, and he grunted at the friction she was causing. Emmett began kissing his way back over to her breasts as Bella began pushing his boxers down to join his pants on the floor._

_She wrapped her hand around his cock slowly pumping it just enjoying the feel of it in her hand. He grunted against her breast. He kissed her again running his hands up and down her thighs again. _

_He hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear and pulled them down. Bella stepped out of them careful not to break their kiss. She moaned loudly as she felt his fingers run along the very outside of her pussy barely touching her clit. "Oh fuck!" she moaned breaking their kiss as she felt him run his fingers deliberately along her clit._

_She went to run her hand along his dick again, but he grabbed her hand in his free one and pinned it along with her other arm above her head. Just the thought of being pinned into the wall like this by him had made her cum on multiple occasions, but to have him actually doing it…_

_Emmett ran his hands along her clit again feeling himself harden even more as she moaned loudly. It was a really good thing she lived alone! "Are you going to be a good little girl and let me fuck you senseless?" he growled at her._

_Bella couldn't do anything but nod as he continued to play with her. "Please," she managed to get out._

_Emmett pinned her even harder into the wall making her moan. Oh how she wanted to be riding his cock! She felt him running it along her lower lips. He lifted up one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She waited until she knew he was steady then wrapped the other one around his waist too._

_He was still running his dick along her pussy causing her to moan in frustration. She ground her hips into him causing him to grunt._

_Before she knew what was happening, he slammed into her causing her to gasp. "Oh god you feel good," she moaned closing her eyes in sheer pleasure._

_Emmett grunted in response thrusting into her hard. "Bella…you feel good too, so wet and tight."_

_Bella knew she wasn't going to last long. She had been practically on edge fully clothed! "I'm gonna…"_

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked shaking her.

"Yea. I'm fine. What just happened?"

"McCarty just scored," Alice said looking at Bella like she thought there was something wrong with her. "He's going to be this games MVP for sure."

Bella didn't respond; she just blushed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: They don't actually have sex. It's just a fantacy.**


End file.
